La Ronde Once Upon A Dream Parade
La Ronde Once Upon a Dream Parade was a daily parade at La Ronde in Montreal, that premiered on June 31, 2013. The music used in the parade is derived from Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland. Parade Unit *'Dreams of Imagination': The first float appears to be based on a giant storybook lying on the bottom of the float. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and Bugs Bunny stand in the basket of a giant hot air balloon shaped like the sun. They have anchored down on a giant purple crescent moon which sits on the back of the float. Donald Duck and Daffy Duck stands in the center on a revolving platform, while Goofy, Tweety and Sylvester the Cat rests on the back of a pile of books, blowing bubbles. Pluto along with Chip 'n Dale lead the float. *'Dreams of Laughter & Fun': This float is a combination of Tom and Jerry The Movie, Les Clowns du Carrousel and Caillou. A line of walking playing Fun leads the float, followed by the Tom and Jerry and the Aunt Pristine Figg. A larger-than-life Captain Kiddie is trapped in the Park's cottage, with his arms and legs sticking out, and her face visible in the house. Puggsy and Frankie stand on an amusement park, while the Squawk precariously balances on a giant Balloon Robyn holds in her hand. Dr. J. Applecheek, Lickboot and other characters decorate the float. On the other side, Caillou dances below Gilbert who is perched on a high tower with clownettes jumping up and down (really Bungee artists, similar to those in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams). *'Dreams of Friendship': Another giant storybook makes up this view, serving as a divider for the two different themes, The Fox and the Hounds 2 and The Aristocats. Plastic musical number lead the parade and Tod, Copper, Widow Tweed and Amos Slade trapped in their Carrousel adorn the float. The other side features Marie standing outside his house preparing for a special Jazz the float. Napoleon and Lafayette follow playing chase with Edgar, who bounces around wearing jumping stilts. *'Dreams of Fantasy': This float is made up of Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella. A group of spinning wheel, led by Maleficent, wield the flag of the Maleficent's Goons tied up on front, as Maleficent's castle sails into view, the The fairies below it. Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip wave from a Magic Women climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. A version of Dress stands in the middle of the float. The second half features Cinderella and Mice Jaq and Gus having a jolly holiday in their magical world featuring the Mice. *'Dreams of Funny': This float is made up of All Dogs Go To Heaven and Winnie the Pooh. Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy Itchiford, the Piano-playing Dogs, ride aboard an instrument-inspired boat Five revelers twirl in front, while two giant Mardi Gras mask girls follow behind On the other side, Winnie the Pooh attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles, performers and a performer in a honey pot with four "Tigger family" bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks *'Dreams of Adventure': A giant, old tree makes up this float, which includes characters from The Lion King and The Jungle Book. The float is lead Simba sits on Pride Rock at the front of the tree, with giraffes and ostriches leading. Rafiki stands on the rock just before the tree, Timon & Pumbaa after. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Flying Trapeze routine. Various animals from those 2 films are visible in the tree's branches, including Kaa the snake and Shere Khan . The back portion is King Louie's temple, where himself and Baloo dance. The float also includes large bongo drums that are played during the parade. Following the float are Colonel Hathi and some vultures on jumping stilts (the same ones that were used by Tigger in the third float). *'Dreams of Romance': As the parade draws to a close, the Disney Princesses arrive for the finale, but since there are so many. Ariel and Prince Eric sit on the front of the float together, while at the rear, Aladdin gently pushes Princess Jasmine on a magical tree swing. front with Snow White and her prince on a bridge behind them. Thumbelina and Prince Corneluis Fly Magic. Tiana and Prince Naveen bring up the rear, where a white castle stands on a hilltop in the clouds. Flower girl dancers lead the float. Show facts *'Show run:' June 31, 2013 - Present *'Show length:' Approximately 35 minutes with three show stops *'Show Stop Song:' Disney Dreamers Everywhere from Disneyland Paris *'Other Songs Featured:' Float 1: Dreams of Imagination Happiness is Here / Mickey Mouse Club March / Minne's Yoo-Hoo / Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Float 2: Dreams of Laughter & Fun Friends to the End / Les Clowns du Carrousel / Caillou Theme / Les Vacances / I've Done It All Float 3: Dreams of Friendship Scales and Arpeggios / Best of Friends / Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat / We're in Harmony Float 4: Dreams of Fantasy I Wonder / A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes / Once Upon a Dream / The Work Songs Float 5: Dreams of Funny You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down / Heffalumps and Woozles / Let Me Be Surprised / Winnie The Pooh Float 6: Dreams of Adventure Circle of Life / I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song) / I Just Can't Wait to Be King / The Bare Necessities Floats 7: Dreams of Romance Part of Your World / A Whole New World / Let Me Be Your Wings / Ma Belle Evangeline / Someday My Prince Will Come Category:La Ronde Category:Parades